


我拼尽全力只为护你周全

by yuzuru1082



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuru1082/pseuds/yuzuru1082
Summary: 32岁队长 Lionel×19岁狼狗 Leo





	我拼尽全力只为护你周全

**Author's Note:**

> 薛定谔的世界线

“你上场了不要和裁判起正面冲突，我会去和裁判沟通。”Lionel在更衣室里叮嘱着Leo。

Leo默不作声，只是坐在椅子上自顾自地系着训练时永远不系，每次都等Lionel给他系好的鞋带。

Lionel叹了口气，他知道小天才不会听他的话。每次他被对手放倒，Leo永远都是第一个跟对方顶牛的人。可是这一场比赛不一样，客场作战，再加上前面几轮比赛的情况，Lionel已经十分清楚这次半决赛是凶多吉少。但足球是圆的，没有什么事情是不可能的，他还是想为了蓝白条纹上的太阳拼尽全力一战。

Lionel深知自己已经没有多少时间了，所以他可以不计一切代价燃烧自己为后辈照亮前路。而Leo是一颗冉冉升起的新星，他需要有人为他保驾护航。

“你还年轻，不能因为这些事情耽误了你的前程。但是这对于我来说已经是家常便饭，听话，我来处理这些事情。”

平时什么事都依Lionel的小家伙这次却不干了。“可是我们是一个团队，我们需要一起承担一切事情，我们不能让你一个人扛。”Leo仰起头，眼角有些泛红，倔强地看着队长。

“你还没在足坛站稳脚跟，你跟任何裁判起的冲突都可能会对你以后有影响。而我本来就是矛盾焦点，不管做什么都会被媒体大写特写，这对我来说已经没有什么影响了……”Lionel还没说完话，领队就进来提醒大家列队准备进入球场。Lionel作为队长要站在队首，所以他拍了一下Leo的肩膀之后就拿着队旗和队长袖标出去了。

或许是Lionel那一番话的刺激，Leo破天荒地站在了队长的后面。Lionel知道小家伙心性耿直，想着只能等会儿叫Kun多看着点他。

比赛十分焦灼，阿根廷这边撕不开对方的后防，而对方也攻不到阿根廷的禁区。

Lionel从中场拿球一直带球带到禁区前，因为对方都在盯防拿着球的对方队长，所以Leo在右路的空档上随时准备接住Lionel的传球。

Lionel想着把眼前的人过掉再传球给Leo，Leo得分的概率会更高，于是他这么做了。但对方很显然不愿意让Lionel就这么过去，所以他把Lionel撞倒在地。

Leo看见自己队长倒地后就奔向了他，确认Lionel没有大碍之后他就一直跟着裁判要个说法。裁判并没有被“小尾巴”干预，只是给了一个任意球之后就没有任何表示。Leo十分不服，还想找裁判讨说法。就在这时，他觉得他被别人拉住了。

“不要和裁判争论，要珍惜时间。”Lionel从裁判手里接过球，顺便把Leo拉回他身边，“一个任意球就够了。”

“可是他本应该拿到黄牌的！”Leo气得张牙舞爪，想要挣脱队长的控制。

“在球场上，我们第一目标是保护好自己，然后就是进球，为球队赢得胜利。所以一个任意球足够了。”Lionel说完又在Leo耳边悄悄地说了几句话，Leo听完后虽然不情愿，还是乖乖地站到了自己的位置。

谁也不知道Lionel在Leo耳边说了什么，只见Leo接Lionel的地滚任意球助攻为阿根廷先下一城。

转眼就到下半场加时，对方明显想要打入一球好拖到加时赛，所以逼抢得越来越猛。这边Leo刚拿到球就被一直跟着的后卫铲倒。

还没等Leo反应过来不远处的Lionel就已经冲过来将他扶了起来并且和裁判理论，不过裁判依旧充耳不闻，只是给了对方一个口头警告，Leo试图拽住自家队长，但是还没碰到他的袖子就被Kun护送出了危险区域。

Lionel明显不服气，因为他清楚地看见了对方放铲时没有丝毫要压下去的意思的脚背——很明显是冲着Leo的脚踝去的。但是裁判没有理他，而且很有可能再给他一张黄牌，所以他只能再次确认Leo没有任何不舒服。

Leo转动几下脚腕之后，向Lionel示意他没有问题。Leo虽然倔，但是从来不会拿自己的身体开玩笑，所以Lionel把一直提着的心放进了肚子里。

等到比赛结束，对方依旧没有攻破阿根廷的大门，1-0惜败出局。而阿根廷的众人则已经高兴疯了，Kun和几个小将在一旁已经跳起了属于他们的庆祝舞蹈。而Leo则是一把冲进Lionel的怀里，嘴里还高喊着“我们成功了！”。

Lionel看着刚才还在场上被战术犯规的Leo此刻把自己紧紧地抱在怀里，心里突然洋溢着一种劫后余生的庆幸。于是他摸着Leo的头发，轻轻地在他耳边说：“我们成功了。”

END


End file.
